borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sand Pirate
Sand Pirates are an enemy faction introduced in Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty. History The seas of Wurmwater were once home to numerous coastal communities and the major port town of Oasis. All manner of vessels, from small boats to ocean-going ships, could be seen sailing from port to port. The amount of trade available in the area also gave rise to criminal elements, notably pirates with ships of their own and the drive to steal what they didn't have. As the years wore on the seas retreated and the seabed became a dry and desolate desert. The great old ships became stranded on the sands and occasionally saw new purpose with remnants of the old pirate bands taking up residence in the old ship hulls. New craft emerged to replace them, which were smaller, lighter, and faster, and which could traverse the desert at great speeds, thus ensuring that trade - and by extension, piracy - would continue. The pirates themselves simply adapted to life on the sands, and thus became known as sand pirates. Involvement Sand pirates are the dominant human enemies in Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty. They have a full range of light to heavy units and appear in all but two of the areas in the DLC. For the most part, these are disparate groups without any real cohesion or noticeable authority, although Captain Scarlett's crew plays a distinct role that sets them apart from the others. Captain Scarlett's Crew *Captain Scarlett *Lieutenant Hoffman *Lieutenant White *Mercer *Shiv-Spike General Scarlett Units Scarlett Corsair - They wield a cutlass and a dagger in combat. They move up close to attack and dodge with erratic movements in a similar fashion to psychos, and can sometimes disappear from the world. They cannot be detected by Zer0's Decepti0n skill while he is invisible. Parts of their attire is scarlet coloured distinguishing them from the regular corsairs. They only appear in Magnys Lighthouse. Scarlett Crew - An infantry unit typically armed with automatic weapons. They only appear in Magnys Lighthouse. Sand Pirate Units *Anchorman *Badass Pirate *Buccaneer *Corsair *Cabin Boy *Cursed Pirate *Grogmaster *Gunner *Harpooner *Minelayer *Pirate *Powder Monkey *Raider *Rapscallion *Swabbie Notable Sand Pirates *Benny the Booster *Big Sleep *No-Beard *Deckhand *DJ Tanner *Lil' Sis *Master Gee the Invincible *Mr. Bubbles *Sandman *Toothless Terry Gallery Anchorman.jpg|Anchorman Borderlands2 sand pirates B16.jpg|Buccaneer Badass_Pirate_1.jpg|Badass Pirate Anchor Man on a Pirate Ship 2.jpg| Quotes Raider Normal *I see the ocean. The endless ocean! *My empire of sand! MIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE! *I'm gonna pour sand in your eyeballs. *JUST ANOTHER DAY ON THE BEACH! *I haven't even started the dusting. *We can't all be lion tamers! *I'll suck your water. *Come and get your water! hahaha..SOAKED IN BLOOD! *THE SANDMAN COMETH! *Fat country. FAT people. *Time for a SHOWER! *I'll bathe in your meat bowls. *Water! Water! Everywhere! *It's my sandy heaven! *Who's ready for a buttwaz! *What is this crotesence of DUUUUUUST! *Power shower. Hahahahaha *I'll ride you like a sandskiff. *Sail the sandy seas. *Where is my shave SPIKE! *Girls come and go, but PIZZA is forever! *Take a dip in my hate OCEAN! *I'll show you sand and a handful of dust Trivia *Corsairs appear as Pirate Ninjas in True Vault Hunter Mode. This is a reference to the theoretical "Pirates vs. Ninjas" conflict. Category:Enemies